Halloween Camping
by reireihakurei
Summary: Rin and Len go camping on Halloween night. Len decides to try and scare Rin, but the woods has partially taken care of that for him. Oneshot, rated T for language.


**a/n** hey look I wrote something happy for once  
thanks so much to everyone to wished me well on my previous fic (Don't Let Go). I didn't expect to get a good response on that, let alone well-wishes. it really means a lot to me, and it helped me get over the event that brought that fic out of me. really, thank you guys.  
this is my first attempt at writing in first person so sorry if it seems clunky! I also apologize if I somehow screwed up the characteristics of the Black Shuck. well, enjoy some Kagamine twins （＾ｖ＾）

* * *

Whoever had the idea to camp on Halloween night needed to be shit on.  
Wait a minute.  
It was my idea.  
Goddammit.

I turned my marshmallow over, letting the fire scorch the outside. I was probably sitting too close to the fire for my own good, but hey, light keeps away all the scary things. Len must've picked up on my anxiousness, as he glanced to me with a shit-eating grin. "Someone's spooked. We haven't even started the story-telling yet, Rinny."

"Don't call me that. And I'm not spooked, just cold. I forgot to bring my jacket," I scowled, swinging my burnt marshmallow threateningly close to him. He just laughed and carefully took his off the skewer before squishing it between graham crackers and chocolate. "I'm being serious! Don't laugh at me…"

"It's hard not to when you have chocolate all over your face," he grinned and handed me a paper towel, which I quickly used to clean my face. "If you're cold, get a blanket out of my bag. And I will continue calling you Rinny, whether you like it or not. In case you haven't realized it, nicknames given in third grade stick. For life. Good luck. Shit—!"

I let out a cheer when I succeeded in whacking him with my still-hot skewer, and he grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the sore spot. I ducked to avoid the empty bag of marshmallows he threw at me, still laughing. However, it didn't take long for paranoia to take hold of me again when I stepped away from the fire, trying to reach Len's bag. I flipped through his neatly packed items, pulled out a blanket, and hurried back to the fire. When I looked over to him, the grin had returned to Len's face, an eyebrow quirked. "Really? You're not scared? Both my eyes and my twin-sense are telling me otherwise."

"…Shut up. It's dark, and you know I don't like the dark too much in the first place. It's Halloween and we're in the woods; of course I'm scared." I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and focused on making my s'more, recognizing the stance Len was beginning to take. It was his "nothing-will-ever-hurt-my-sister stance." It could be seen as a sweet gesture, but it came out at the worst times.

Like right now.

"You know I wouldn't let anything hurt you. There's no need to be scared about something like that. You're my little sister—"

"By three minutes."

"—and I won't let anything get to you. …We are having story-telling, though."

"What?! Aaw…. Fine. Fine. You first, Mr. Big 'n Scary." He frowned at the nickname, and I laughed and threw the empty bag back at him. "Trample my enemies while scaring me to death. Go for it. I just can't promise that I won't be sleeping cuddled against you tonight."

"Fair enough. Hmm…" He rested his chin in his hands, staring at the fire as he thought up a story. "Alright. Got it. Have you ever heard of the Black Shuck?"

"….What? No. I haven't."

"Good, that means you're safer than most. The Black Shuck is a gigantic black dog. His fur is shaggy, sometimes leaving a clump in a bush or on the street. His eyes are larger than a dog's should be, large and red. His teeth are always bared, and they're always sharp. Nobody knows where he goes in the daytime, but at night, he wanders, looking for someone."

"Anyone in particular?"

"You." A faint grin ghosted across Len's lips for a moment when he saw me stiffen, but he quickly became serious again. "You, Rin. The Black Shuck's gaze alone means you or someone close to you will die within a year, but that's what the lucky ones get—his stare. The unlucky ones, like you, well… The Black Shuck isn't as kind to them. He tends to attack only the ones he's looking for, but if someone gets in his way, he isn't afraid to rip them to shreds. Ah…" He trailed off when there was a rustling from behind me—a rabbit or squirrel, no doubt, but it was enough to send shivers down my spine when paired with Len's damned story. "His teeth are bared, Rin. Don't turn around. It'll only provoke him… He's just staring at us. Rather, at you. You're the one he wants, after all." He stopped again when another slight rustle occurred. Shit, the woods were working in his favor tonight. "…He ran away. You're safe, Rinny. For now."

I let myself relax a little. Even if it was a story, Len was a damn good storyteller. However, a look of horror crossed my face, and I fixed my eyes on something behind Len.

"…What?"

"I know why he ran away. There's—Len, there's something behind you… It's huge. It's…" My voice trailed into a whimper, and I pulled the blanket closer around my head.

"Rinny, quit bullshitting me. You're just upset that I scared you."

"I'm not…! …I don't think it likes raised voices. Don't raise your voice. …Maybe a hot skewer can send it running. Oh, but it's too big for the skewer to have an effect… Len, watch out—!" I pointed behind him, and he whipped around, falling off his perch on a rock at the same time. I couldn't help but immediately start laughing when the realization came to him that nothing was there, and he flicked my nose. "I scared you, admit it! You really thought something was there! Pfft…" As I got a hold on my laughter, he regained his composure. Len retied his hair and sat back down on the rock.

"Fine, fine, you scared me. Happy?"

"I am, actually." I grinned, but a yawn made me aware of my sleepiness. "Alright… Enough storytelling for now. Can we go to bed?"

"As long as the Black Shuck is gone."

"Fuck off, Len. Get in the tent." I laughed nervously and stood up, throwing some water over the fire as Len put away the food. I curled up in the massive amount of blankets we had in the tent and latched to Len once he laid next to me. "…I told you, you'd have to deal with me if you scared me."

"Ah, that's right. Just don't roll over on me, Rinny," he smiled and ruffled my hair. I growled but moved closer to him, and felt him kiss my head before pulling the blankets over him. It didn't take long for me to fall into an easy sleep, free of dreams about the Black Shuck.


End file.
